deviousmaidsfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Locations/United States of America
This page lists American locations featured/mentioned on Lifetime's Devious Maids. Arizona Arizona is a state of the USA, first mentioned in the fourth episode of the third season. Taylor suggests to Carmen that Blanca must have gone back there after her disappearance the night before. Blanca's sister, Amelia Alvarez, still lives in Arizona. California Beverly Hills Beverly Hills is a city which first appears in the first episode of the first season. It is the main city where the series is set. Beverly Pacific Beverly Pacific is a neighborhood, first mentionned in the twelfth episode of the second season. Opal lived in an appartment of this neighborhood after she left the Deering house. Her bank is also in this part of town. Canon Drive :Main article: Canon Drive Canon Drive is a neighborhood which first appears in the first episode of the first season. However, the name of the neighborhood is revealed in the sixth episode of the first season. The Powell's, Tony, Genevieve, Remi, Rosie, Zoila, Miguel, Alejandro, Tanya Taseltof, Fiona Gladhart, Frances and Kyle all reside there. Burbank Burbank is a city, first mentioned in the eleventh episode of the first season. Philippe Delatour had an important meeting in this city. When Genevieve learns Remi left in order to help poor people in Congo, she says if he wanted to help poor people he could just go to Burbank. One day, Evelyn and Tony go to a restaurant in Burbank. Los Angeles Los Angeles is a city, first mentioned in the first episode of the first season. When Taylor Stappord tells her she does not have an accent, Marisol answers she is born in Los Angeles. However, it could be a lie as Marisol really wants to become the Stappords' maid. Later, Rosie says to Peri and Spence her lawyer only comes to Los Angeles once a month, so it is her chance to bring Miguel to America. Taylor reveals to Marisol when she was 20, she came to Los Angeles in order to become an actress. During six years, she was a waitress in a diner across the street from Paramount. One day, she met Adrian Powell in the diner and, after a discussion with him, she became a prostitute for him. When she was young, Genevieve moved to Los Angeles to "reinvent herself". Bel Air Bel Air is a neighborhood, first mentioned in the fifth episode of the second season. Spence's sister and her son, Ty McKay, live in this neighborhood. Javier Mendoza owns Agustina, a fancy restaurant, in this neighborhood. Molly worked for a rock star, who lives in Bel Air. Boyle Heights Boyle Heights is a neighborhood, first mentioned in the first episode of the second season. When Marisol announces to Zoila and Carmen she is engaged with Nicholas Deering, Zoila tells her if they want to have kids or adopt a 40 years old woman from Boyle Heights. Reseda Reseda is a neighborhood, first mentioned in the sixth episode of the second season. Natasha Jones' adoptive mother is a nurse in this neighborhood. Sacramento Sacramento is a city, first mentioned in the eleventh episode of the second season. Reggie wanted to send Kenneth to Maple Park, an assisted-living center in Sacramento. San Diego San Diego is a city, first mentioned in the first episode of the first season. Rosie reveals to Peri and Spence the lawyer, who could help her to bring Miguel to America, is in San Diego. La Jolla La Jolla is a neighborhood, first mentioned in the eleventh episode of the first season. Frank lives in this neighborhood. San Francisco San Francisco is a city, first mentioned in the second episode of the second season. Nicholas asks Marisol if she wants to go to San Francisco with him, but she refuses because she still has a lot of writing to do. Santa Monica Santa Monica is a city, first mentioned in the eighth episode of the first season. Marisol and Taylor go in a fertility clinic of the city, which is considered as the best of the state. Zoila and Javier's third date took place in this city. Colorado Aspen Aspen is a city, first mentioned in the eighth episode of the first season. When Genevieve comes back after her cruise, she asks where Remi is. Zoila pretends he is in Aspen in order to ski with some friends. Florida Florida is a state of the USA, first mentioned in the fifth episode of the first season. Marisol reveals to Evelyn the Stappord went to visit Michael's family in Florida for a week. Miami Miami is a city, first mentioned in the fifth episode of the first season. When Oscar comes to Alejandro's house in order to ask if Carmen lives there, he says to Sam he drove all the way from Miami. Mr. Jay, Renata Rubio's lawyer, lives in Miami. Georgia Savannah Savannah is a city, first mentioned in the third episode of the first season. Maxwell Rose and his wife, Sheila, live in this city before their divorce. Illinois Chicago Chicago is a city, first mentioned in the fifth episode of the second season. Kim Rampton slept with one of his writers in this city. Iowa Iowa is a state of the USA, first mentioned in the third episode of the first season. Taylor Stappord is originally from this state of the USA. Massachusetts Boston Boston is a city, first mentioned in the first episode of the third season. Michael Stappord went to this city to do a deposition. Minnesota Minnesota is a state of the USA, first mentioned in the fifth episode of the second season. Ingrid Rampton is originally from this state of the USA. Nevada Las Vegas Las Vegas is a city, first mentioned in the first episode of the third season. Javier Mendoza went to this city to open a new restaurant. New Jersey New Jersey is a state of the USA, first mentioned in the fifth episode of the second season. Angelo had a work in this state, before he became a maitre in a restaurant of Burbank. New York New York City New York City is a city, first mentioned in the third episode of the first season. When Marisol and Taylor reveal to Michael the former profession of the blonde, Michael decides they need to move to New York City, where his law firm has an office. After Peri hit Frank with her car, she comes back at her home. Then, she asks Rosie where Spence is. The maid answers he left for New York that morning. Lucinda reveals to Rosie she moved to New York in order to become a sculptor, but she came back when her mother died. Ty's mother let her son with her brother, during her journey to New York. Bruno de Luca's design school is in this city, as well as the Powell's fancy apartment. Remi and Valentina decided to move to New York after Remi has been accepted to the University of Columbia. Oklahoma Oklahoma is a state of the USA, first mentioned in the ninth episode of the second season. Some Genevieve's cousins live in this state, but she "detests that part of the family". Velma Mudge also lives there. Rhode Island Rhode Island is a state of the USA, first mentioned in the sixth episode of the second season. Brown University, Ethan's dream school, is located in this state. Category:Locations Category:Lists